Gaming machines, particularly slot machines, have become one of the more exciting wagering adventures available at casinos and the like and have also been a source of greater revenue for gaming establishments over the last few years. Typically, a player obtains tokens, which may be coins or the like, from a stationary or roving change clerk prior to playing any particular slot machine. The disadvantage to this game playing technique is that a player who runs out of tokens must either wait for the roving change clerk to continue game play or walk away from the machine and find a stationary change clerk or cashier to get more tokens. Thus, this technique tends to interrupt game play thereby reducing profits and disrupting the player's excitement and entertainment experience enjoyed by continuous game play. In addition, this technique may require the player to carry a substantial amount of currency and/or tokens. Furthermore, the player may lose his or her place at the previously chosen machine and/or the player, while seeking out tokens, may decide not to resume play.
Moreover, a bill validator may be disposed at each machine for receiving bills and loading a corresponding amount of play credit onto the machine for game play. This technique requires the player to repetitively operate the bill validator by removing a bill from one's pocket and inserting it into the validator and awaiting validation and the corresponding placement of play credits onto the machine. Thus, this technique also interrupts game play and the corresponding excitement and entertainment associated with continuous game play. In addition, a certain amount of time is consumed by the repetitive operation of the bill validator thereby resulting in a reduction of revenue for the casino in that it reduces the amount of money fed to the machine over a period of time. Furthermore, this technique may require the player to carry a substantial amount of currency and to also carry the burden of the concern of carrying large sums of currency.
Alternatively, it has been proposed to use a general purpose charge card such as a VISA, MASTERCARD or AMERICAN EXPRESS CARD. The card is inserted into a card reader disposed at a gaming machine and the proper card identification and desired amount of funds to be borrowed on credit is entered via a keyboard. This information is then transmitted to a remote financial institution either directly or through an intermediate transaction processing facility. The remote institution must then verify the information and approve the requested funds prior to the machine being enabled for play and then, once verified, the entire requested balance is indiscreetly displayed on a display for all to see. First of all, this technique requires a player to have previously qualified for credit with the remote financial institution. In addition, this technique exposes the player to the theft or loss of the card by, for example, forgetting the card in the gaming machine. As a result of the card being a general charge card, it may be used for purchases by one other then the rightful owner. Furthermore, the player has to depend on the remote institution to obtain credit and the repayment of this credit by the player is typically coupled with interest thereby adding an additional cost to game play. The casino is also required to reconcile the player's account with the remote institution which requires time and adds to the overhead of the casino. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,306 teaches this technique.
Another proposal is to have the player hand over an ID card and a desired amount of money to a clerk at a validation terminal. The clerk then stores the ID number and the amount of money in a memory associated with the terminal. The ID card is then returned to the player whereupon the player selects a game terminal which simply reads the player's card and downloads and displays the entire cash amount to the selected game terminal. The player is required to cashout before playing a different game terminal. This technique, inter alia, fails to provide a secure control over the ID card. For example, if the card is lost or stolen, it may still be used at a gaming terminal by simply having the terminal read the card. In addition, this technique provides no discretion for concealing ones entire balance on the card as a result of the entire amount being continuously displayed on the display and as the game is progressively played. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,874 teaches this technique.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references each singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
PAT. NO.ISSUE DATEINVENTOR5,457,306Oct. 10, 1995Lucero5,197,094Mar. 23, 1993Tellery, et al.5,265,874Nov. 30, 1993Dickenson, et al.5,038,022Aug. 6, 1991Lucero4,575,622Mar. 11, 1986Pellegrini